Heaven Sent
by AmaterasuWolf
Summary: Amahi was sent back in time to help Hyakkimaru gain back his body. But the longer time they spent together and the more he gained back, the more their feelings grew for each other. Will they ever be able to express what they feel for each other? or will there always be obstacles in their way? Hyakkimaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Always Running**

My lungs burned inside of my chest as legs felt as though they were about to give out from underneath me. Breathing had become painful for me as my entire body ached and pleaded for me to stop. I did not have a choice. This was a situation of run or die. If I were to stop for any reason, even to just take a breath, that monster that was chasing me would catch up to me and eat me alive. I had to keep pushing through this agony.

_Shit, _I cursed in my mind as the monster was catching up to me. I was slowing down and it was just a matter of time before I was caught. _It hurts. _

I wasn't sure how I had gotten in this situation. I didn't know that by taking a shortcut in the forest to get to my friend's house up in the hills would lead me to be chased by something so horrifying. Monsters weren't supposed to be real, right? This had to be some sort of nightmare but I didn't want to take the risk by just standing by.

"Gah!" I let out of choked breath as I was knocked back into a tree. My back hit with a sickening crack and a painful electric-like pain shot throughout my body. My eyes stung from the hit, my body on the ground. I tried to get up and keep running but my body would just send me so many painful waves. _Is this going to be how I die? _I watched as the monster kept on walking towards me as if it enjoyed seeing my fearful face. It took pleasure in my fear so much that it took its time.

"You look so delicious," it hissed at me, "A rare delicacy." My body shivered as it spoke to me, licking its foul lips. This creature was like a cross of human and snake. "I will enjoy eating you-" he suddenly stopped, about to turn back but before he managed to turn all the way, a wooden sword stabbed him right through the mouth. I watched as the monster's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Hyakkimaru," I heard a man's voice call, "Are you hurt?"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice. There was a larger man that was looking in the direction of my savior. My eyes shifted to look at who had saved me. To my surprise, my savior looked about my age with long black hair up in a ponytail. He wore a tattered kimono. There was something about him as I looked at him that called to me. I wasn't sure what it was but I felt this sudden overwhelming feeling that the reason why I had come across such a dangerous place was that I was meant to meet him. I know that this is a silly thing to believe but I couldn't deny it.

"A young woman," a heard the voice of the man. I heard him rushing towards me, "Are you alright? Can you get up?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer him but my body was overcome by the exhaustion of non-stop running. My vision had begun to blur and my body sunk further to the ground. _Maybe, I could just close my eyes for just a second_. My eyes slowly closed as my mind drifted me off to a dreamless sleep.

XXX

The first thing I felt when I was regaining consciousness was the ache throughout my body. I felt as though I had run a dozen marathons. I wasn't sure I would be able to sit up. My eyes fluttered up, taking in the soft lighting of wherever I had ended up. I was looking up at a ceiling. I gently shifted my head to the side to see that the boy that had saved me was sitting next to me, looking down at me without saying a single word. I kept staring at him. I felt as though he was looking right through me.

"He can't see you," I looked over the boy's shoulder to see the man from earlier with a kind smile on his face, "You had us worried when you lost consciousness."

"Uh," I let out, struggling to sit up on the makeshift bed. I winced but managed to get up, "Sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." I watched as the man came closer to me as he sat beside the boy and offered me a bowl of food. I gratefully accepted it, "Thank you." Without hesitation, I began to eat. I didn't know how hungry I had gotten before the food was in front of me.

"My name is Jukai," the man introduced himself, he turned to the boy, "And this is Hyakkimaru."

My eyes looked at the boy, "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Well…" the man looked as though he were upset, "He can't hear or talk or see."

I turned to the man in surprise for a second before looking back at the boy, taking in his profile. The more I looked at him, the more I realized that he had a blank look in his eyes and his limbs were prosthetics. I couldn't help but be amazed by him. He somehow saved my life without his senses. Though, I wished I could help him. It must be difficult for him not to be able to hear the people he cares about or speak his mind or see all the things that were beautiful in the world. And what about being able to touch?

I snapped out of it, looking back at the man, "Amahi."

Jukai smiled at me, "What is a young foreign woman doing out on her own?"

I wasn't surprised that he referred to me as a foreigner when my name was Japanese. I was Japanese only my late father's side only. That was why my hair was blonde and my eyes were blue. He may also think I wasn't from around here because of my foreign looking clothes. I was still wearing my school's uniform and I wasn't stupid thinking I was still back home. I was painfully aware of their clothes and the lack of electricity in their candlelit home. Not to mention, the monster that attacked me out of nowhere. That never happens back home.

"I… I got lost…" I said, not knowing what else to say. I wasn't completely being dishonest. And I was completely lost as to why this happened to me. "I'm really far away from home…" I whispered out as if I were trying to make connections in my mind. I turned my gaze to Hyakkimaru. He was still intently looking at me with his vacant eyes. I knew that Jukai had told me that he was blind but somehow I felt like this boy was staring at my soul. I felt absolutely naked and vulnerable as he stared at me. "Does he do that often?" I asked the man.

Jukai sighed, "It's hard to know what goes on in his mind but I have a feeling that he can understand things without having his senses. I can't explain it."

"Amazing," I let out in a breath. Maybe he could really look into my soul. I wondered what it was that he was seeing. Did I have a nice soul or was it as tortured as I sometimes felt? Could he see all of my emotional scars? I kept wondering what he could possibly be staring at. He had caught my attention and I found myself wanting to know more about him.

XXX

"Are you sure there's no way for me to change your mind?" Jukai asked me with a worried expression, "You will be in danger if you go with him."

I shook my head with a smile, "No. I trust Hyakkimaru to keep me safe."

I had been under the care of Jukai for about a month or so. During that time, Jukai had taught me how to defend myself as he had done for Hyakkimaru. I wasn't anywhere near as skilled at the boy but I managed. Jukai had become a sort of surrogate father figure to me in that short time. He would feed me and provide me with whatever I may need. He was a kind man and I owed a lot to him.

Hyakkimaru, as quiet and mysterious as he was, had become my best friend. We were practically inseparable. I may not always understand him but I learned that there was a reason for everything he did. I also believed I could trust him. I had been attacked by ghouls often but I was always saved and protected by him. I knew that I would always be safe if he was by my side. It was for this reason that I had decided to go with him on his journey to reclaim his body. This had all started the moment he had regained one of his legs. It was like a sudden realization that his body had been taken from him and there was a pull to take it back. And I would help him any way I could.

"I'll be fine," I told Jukai with a smile, "You taught me well and I believe in Hyakki to keep me safe." He did not look so convinced. I pulled him in a tight hug, "I promise. We will both be fine. I'm sure we will both come back and see you the moment he gets his body back." I pulled away to let Hyakkimaru say his own kind of goodbye. I watched them with a tender smile at their affection. Hyakkimaru touching Jukai's face and Jukai pulling Hyakkimaru in his embrace. This scene was heartwarming to see.

Once they had finished saying their goodbyes, I grabbed on top Hyakkimaru's hand and pulled him into a random direction to start our little quest on claiming back his body from the demons that had stolen it from him. Hyakkimaru never seemed to be bothered by me pulling him along with me. He had never pulled away whenever I pulled him or hugged him. He would simply let me touch him without doing much of anything. I was beginning to think that having him close to me was more comforting to me then it was to him.

I wasn't sure how to explain it. Ever since the pull I felt from the first time I met him, I felt like I was meant to stay by his side. Maybe I was brought here to help him get his body back. Maybe the purpose of me being back in time was because I was meant to restore something and the key was Hyakkimaru. All I knew was that I really did see this silent boy as my friend even though we barely spoke to each other.

I would sometimes speak to him even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I couldn't help myself. Was it selfish of me to want him to be able to hear, talk, and see me? I wanted to have a real conversation with him. I liked the moments we would sit in complete peace with each other. I loved how right it felt. But I still wished I could get to know more about him by being able to actually have a conversation. The only way I could communicate that I cared about him was by hugging him. And I knew he cared about me because he would often tickle my face with his prosthetic hand. But maybe that was also his way of trying to see my face. One day, he would be able to see it.

"I wonder what you will get back next, Hyakki," I said to him as I looked over my shoulder to smile at him. He still had his other leg, his two arms, his skin, his sense of pain, hearing, voice, smell, and sight to get back. Maybe some I didn't even think about. We had a long journey ahead but I knew that we would be fine because we had each other to depend on. Little did I know, our group was about to gain another member.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry it took ages for an update for this story. I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy the second chapter! Thank you for your support and for sticking by me if you are still sticking around XD

**Chapter 2**

**Dororo**

My legs were throbbing as I lagged behind Hyakkimaru. I wasn't used to walking for so many hours like he seemed to be accustomed to. All I wanted to do was take a seat somewhere. I was glad to see that we had finally made it to a village. Maybe we could find some work and get to eat something while relaxing. I knew he was in a hurry to gain back his body but I couldn't go on for much longer.

"Hm?" I hummed out in thought as I watched grown men running after a small boy from the other side of the small river.

_That's weird. _

My attention went back to see Hyakkimaru saving a boy from falling into the river. I smiled. I really couldn't believe how intuned he was to everything around him. He had none of the regular senses but sometimes I felt that he was the one that was more aware of our surroundings.

I picked up my pace to try to catch him to his long strides. This was when I wished I had longer legs. Why did I have to be so short? I only came to above his eyebrows so I often had to look up at him.

I turned to give him a side glance, "You really are amazing, you know?"

I knew he would respond to me in words but now it was like he was aware whenever I was speaking to him. He turned his head to me for a second before turning back to what was in front of him. His pace quickened, leaving me behind again.

I sighed, _So much for catching up to him. _

I was confused as I stopped in my tracks, seeing that he walked on a bridge that looked like it was going to fall apart at any given moment. I opened my mouth to call to him, worried that he would fall and hurt himself by standing in the middle of the bridge looking at nothing. But I was stopped from calling out to him once I noticed the small boy from earlier being drowned by bulky men.

My body acted on its own. I ran across the breaking bridge, my fear of heights not as potent as my will to help the boy. My adrenaline was already peaked from anger at witnessing grown men picking on a small child.

"Let him go!" I let out as loud and as demanding as I could, reaching the other side of the bank in one piece somehow.

"What? Are you his friend?" the one I believed to be the leader questioned me from over his shoulder as he continued to submerge the poor boy under the water. He turned to his minions, "Take care of him."

Hiding under my cloak and hood, they couldn't see that I was a female and not a teenage boy. I preferred it that way in this time period. I had to back away from them gabbing me. I was about to make a run for their boss to send a swift kick in his face to get him to let go of the boy but something from the river take hold of him and ate him.

_Reminds me a little of the swamp monster, _I thought as my eyes widened in fear and shock at what I had just witnessed. No matter how many monsters we came across, I would still feel the shock and repulsed.

The monster took hold of the other two men that moved to run away in fear. Living the boy and myself. Without another moment's hesitation, I moved my body on top of the boy's to try to protect him.

_Shit, _I thought as the rotten stench of the monster wrapped around our bodies, pulling us to hit.

To my relief, Hyakkimaru moved swiftly to cut the strange arm of the monster from its hold on us. Hyakkimaru moved, pushing me away with his back, the boy still in my arms as we landed safely on the grass and away from the monster's reach.

"You okay?" I asked the boy as I shifted away, looking to see if he was still in one piece.

The boy's attention was not on me as he kept watching Hyakkimaru fight the other monster, his prosthetic arms landing just a foot away from his. The two of us watched in amazement as Hyakkimaru finished the monster by having the bridge fall on it.

"Wow! Amazing!" the small boy called with a grin on his face, gathering up Hyakkimaru's prosthetic arms and rushing to our savior. I watched with a smile as the boy was the one to put Hykkakimaru's arms back instead of me.

_Looks like you made a new friend, Hyakki. _My heart warmed as the boy called Hyakkimaru 'big brother'. _Adorable. _

I had to bite my lip as I watched the boy talking up a storm, hero worshiping Hyakkimaru about how amazing he was to not have senses and still being able to fight like that. I took a few steps towards the two boys, letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh?" the boy let out.

Hyakkimaru's body became rigged before it started to shake uncontrollably. The boy, concerned, grabbed Hyakkimaru's arms, causing the mask on his face to fall to the ground. Hyakkimaru followed, landing on his knees. I watched with worried yet fascinated eyes while his skin grew back.

I slowly approached my friend, sitting in front of him and pulled his hands from his face. He let me manipulate his hands away and instead I traced my own fingers to his face. His skin was warm and soft to the touch. I smiled knowing that we were a step closer to gaining his body back.

I let out a small squeak from my lips as his arms pulled me to his body in an embrace. I let out another chuckle, as I ran my fingers through his hair. He was showing me that he was happy.

"Wha… What just happened?" I turned to look at the startled boy, "Is he even human?"

"Yes. I let out," I smiled at the boy with reassurance, "Don't worry. Hyakkimaru won't hurt you. He is actually really gentle."

"O-Okay," the boy spoke, a nod of his head as he kept staring at the two of us.

XXXX

I really had to hold in my laughter as the boy continued to stare at Hyakkimaru as if he were trying to figure out his secrets. I watched as the boy stopped in front of him and Hyakkimaru went around him.

"No. He really can't see," I informed the boy after he believed that Hyakkimaru could see.

"But that is impossible with how he fought," the boy frowned. He watched as Hyakkimaru moved off the path, finding raspberries to eat. "See?"

I moved towards my friend as he stretched out his hand to offer me some of the fruit to eat. I smiled at him, watching him move towards the small stream to catch us some fish.

I shook my head, "It's hard to explain. It's like he sees things but not in the way that we do."

"I think that he can see the aura's of living things and each aura has a different look," I shrugged, "That's what I think anyway."

"Wow," the boy let out, as he watched the boy catch fish with ease.

"Come," I said, "We should gather some wood and start a fire to cook the fish."

XXXX

"My name is Amahi," I started, before gesturing to Hyakkimaru with my head, "And that is Hyakkimaru."

"Dororo," the boy introduced with a grin, "I could make Hyakkimaru rich, you know? Just leave it to me."

I blinked at the small boy that had invited himself to follow us but I didn't have the heart to leave him behind or tell him to go away. It was kind of nice having him around.

"He isn't able to see, hear, or speak but he fights like that. He will bring us a lot of money. We could have enough food for years!"

The boy's excitement was getting to me as I sat beside my best friend on the log we share in front of the fire as we just finished eating our meal for the day. The sun had fallen from the sky as the stars lit up in its place.

"Goodnight!" he let out suddenly, falling on the ground already fast asleep. The excitement of the day must have finally got to him.

I let out a sigh, tiredness filling my limbs. I gently leaned my head on Hyakkimaru's shoulder.

"I guess we have a new member in our little group," I whispered, thinking that the boy wouldn't leave us any time soon.

I wondered if the boy realized I was a girl. I hadn't exactly taken off my hood or anything but I still sounded like a girl most of the time I talked with him. But the boy never mentioned it.

_Still have to hide my blonde hair and blue eyes though. _My looks may catch unwanted attention. I had to stay hidden at all times.

Feeling my eyes begin to close, I decided it was my turn to go to sleep. I shifted on the log, moving to wrap my arms around Hyakkimaru's body to wish him goodnight with a soft kiss to his cheek like every other night before laying down close to the fire for warmth. I wondered if he could finally really feel the innocent kiss now that he had his skin back.

_We are one step closer, _was my happy thought before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing as you guys were so patient with me and a lot of you have already read and reviewed the last chapter in support of this story, I decided to not make you all wait at all for the next chapter as a huge thank you. I really appreciate hearing from you and having your support. It means a lot to me. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 3**

**Pain**

I was lagging behind the two boys as Dororo dragged Hyakkimaru by the hand towards the village that supposedly needed our help to take care of a monster. I had to hand it to Dororo, he did no how to use Hyakkimaru's skills to benefit us. However, I didn't really like the fact that Hyakkimaru was the one going to be doing all the work. I was still not very well verse in monster slaying.

"Just wait," Dororo let out on his small clothe one of the villagers gave us to sleep on in the barn where they held horses. "We will make money in no time."

I was surprised that this small boy was so obsessed with money. I remember that when I was his age all I thought about was playing with the other kids. This time period sure made you grow up very fast. It was really sad. I never appreciated the modern world more than I did after appearing in the past.

"Right," I let out in agreement with a small smile, "But we should-."

I was cut short by the sound of a bell ringing. I turned my head to see that there was some form of creature by the entrance with a bell in his hand. Dororo began to panic in fear as he tried to get Hyakkimaru to kill the monster that had walked in the barn towards us.

I had to admit that I was frightened myself, unsure of what the creature wanted. My heartbeat was thumping loud in my ear as I moved my body closer to Hyakkimaru's as if it would provide me with comfort. He did not make a single movement to take care of the creature, only watching it with his empty eyes as Dororo continued to struggle to take off Hyakkimaru's prosthetic arm.

I sighed in relief as the creature left without so much as a single move to harm us. I should have realized we weren't in any danger. Hyakkimaru always seemed to know when there was danger and when we were safe. I should have been comforted by the simple fact that he hadn't moved from his spot beside me.

I shifted a little away from Hyakkimaru as the villager appeared again, looking concerned. I couldn't stop staring at him under my hood. Something felt off about this village and its villagers. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I watched as Dororo was the one that took it upon himself to be the one to speak. I didn't mind it that much. I wasn't the best to socialize with. I never knew what to talk about. It's not like I could ask them where I could get a hamburger or anything. I was relieved that Dororo took the lead in the relations aspect. Besides, the less I talked was for the better. I still was a girl with the voice of a girl after all. The less I spoke, the less likely people would figure it out.

"I guess we should get some sleep," I offered once the villager had left us alone again.

"Uh huh."

I leaned back on the small cloth, shifting closer to Hyakkimaru's side again as he continued to sit up. I could feel the warmth radiant from his both, causing me to feel at ease enough to quickly fall asleep. There was always something soothing about being close to him. I always felt safe and well protected.

I had dreamless sleep beside my best friend as he watched over us.

XXXX

I felt the hairs on my arms standing on end the second we walked into the room to speak to the chief of the village. My stomach was twisted in painful knots. I found myself cowering away behind Hyakkimaru's body. I knew my suspicions were correct the second his body went stiff and he readied himself to attack the woman in front of us.

"Stop!" Dororo told him, trying to hold him back.

"Wait. Dororo," I called, trying to fight the fear in me to try to get the boy to let go of Hyakkimaru.

I felt arms wrap around me, preventing me from moving my body to help my friend. Many men entered the room to protect the woman. Most of them were gathered around Hyakkimaru, detaining him from making a move.

"Let him go!" I called, struggling to get free from the arms that held me.

The three of us were forcefully dragged away and shoved in a dank room that seemed to be some kind of storage for food. I had a bad feeling that we were to be part of the main course. A shiver went up and down my spine at the thought.

I let out a groan, slowly sitting up after landing face-first on the dirt ground. I hated being manhandled like that. I wished I had done something to prevent this from happening but what could I do? The least I could do is run and defend myself. I wasn't much of a fighter like Hyakkimaru.

"Ow," I let out, rubbing my sore arms where the men had grabbed me way too hard for my liking.

Dororo was already scolding Hyakkimaru for not attacking the creature last night and yet trying to attack the 'kind-looking woman'. I really couldn't form my words to explain to Dororo to trust in Hyakkimaru. Dororo was still new to our little group. He still didn't know Hyakkimaru the same way I did.

"Calm down, Dororo. That's not going to help us get out of here," I let out, glancing my eyes around the room only to land at the other occupant leaning against a pillar. "Oh, hello."

"It's quite lively today," the old man chuckled before turning his head in our direction.

_He's blind, _I noted in my mind.

"I'm glad to have some companions," he added with a smile.

"You got caught too, priest?" Dororo questioned the man with curiosity.

"I heard there was a monster so I came to see, and they locked me up in my sleep."

"How hospitable," I sarcastically muttered under my breath. I knew something had been off about this village and its people. Who locks up an old man in his sleep?

"Why?" Dororo questioned the old man.

"Who knows? It could be a clue to where all the people disappeared."

"Well, either way. I don't want to wait in here to find out," I said, getting up off the ground as I dusted myself off.

The old man got up as we walked towards us with his walking stick, "I know you." His words were directed towards Hyakkimaru. "I've seen you before."

"You can see?" Dororo questioned. I knew he didn't mean it in an offensive way.

"We see something people with sight can't. Sometimes it's more accurate too."

"Like what?" this time it was my turn to ask the question without even thinking about it. I couldn't help but want to know. I wanted to know what Hyakkimaru saw.

"You both look like a clear white flame to me," he said, but he added, "But you come off more clear and brighter than any other I have ever seen before."

I blinked, unsure what to make out what he said. Did I look like a clear white flame to Hyakkimaru? I shook myself out of those thoughts. It wasn't really the time to have a conversation like this. We needed to find a way out.

"We should look for an escape," I offered, my gaze landing at what looked to be a well.

_Maybe it will bring me home as it does for Kagome, _I joked in my head as I took a few steps towards it just for the entertainment of the idea.

I was suddenly pulled back by the arm, Hyakkimaru forcing his body in front of me. I couldn't stop blinking at his back. What had happened all of a sudden?

"Watch out. I sense something strange," the old man informed us.

I should have known that Hyakkimaru had pulled me away from the well in order to protect me. Even though it was forceful, it was still gentle enough not to hurt me.

The lights in the room were suddenly off, leaving us in the dark without a way to see. I could feel the hairs on my arms standing on end again.

"Hyakkimaru…" I let out, unsure I liked being blind. I couldn't believe he was able to do all he did without his sense of sight. I felt more vulnerable than ever.

"Come. We should follow him," the old man spoke as I felt a tiny hand grab hold of me.

I knew Dororo was pulling me along as the old man pulled him. But being in the dark was getting to me. I wasn't quite sure where I was stepping and I was afraid of falling or walking into something I shouldn't.

_I'm scared. _But I kept my fear inside for Dororo's sake. Offering words of encouragement to the young boy.

"Everything will be fine, Dororo."

XXXX

I let out a sigh, "You really need to learn to be more careful."

I was tending to Hyakkimaru's wounds once again. Even though he seemed to heal rather quickly, it was still important to make sure he didn't get infected. I was putting some medicinal herbs that Jukai had taught me about before our departure.

Hyakkimaru's body tensed as I applied it. I was sure that it stung and now that he gained his sense of pain again that he could feel it like it was burning him.

"That's what you get for not being careful," I muttered, finishing up before wrapping his wound in bandages. I watched as he began to put the upper part of his kimono back to normal.

I moved away from his makeshift bed towards the campsite with Dororo and the old man. "He will be fine. Nothing that will stop him anyway."

Dororo seemed relieved by my news.

"You take good care of him," the old man told me, "He is looking to have a young lady like you taking care him."

I was left speechless that the old man figured out I was a woman and not a boy.

"Young lady?" Dororo muttered before gasping and looking at my direction with wide eyes, "You're a girl?"

I smiled from behind my hood before placing a finger to my lips, "Don't tell anyone. It's a lot safer to pretend to be a boy out here."

"Hm. Yes, it is. You are smart for keeping your gender under secrecy," the old man agreed with me.

"How did you…?"

He smiled, "My hearing is a lot more developed."

"Right." I let out another sigh.

_Well, I guess it's okay for them to know. _

"Hm? What are you doing, Aniki? Dororo questioned, causing me to look beside me to see Hyakkimaru walking towards the fire.

Dororo and I had to jump on him and pull him back after he put his foot in the fire. I could see him silently scream in pain.

"You dummy," Dororo said to him, holding on to his body to prevent him from moving.

My face fell with a sigh, "He can be a handful sometimes."

I shifted to his burnt foot, putting medicine on it and wrapping it up. I really wished that he wouldn't do things like this but it seemed that maybe this was his way to experience the pain he had regained. I couldn't explain it. I felt like he was just trying to experience it because he never did before. Like this made him feel more human.

Once I was complete in bandaging up his foot, I moved to sit back down in front of the fire. I hoped that there would be no more excitement for the day. Hyakkimaru silently sat beside me, his face in my direction.

I turned to look at him as the two other people looked at us in curiosity. Hyakkimaru's hand went to my face as if to caress it. I leaned into it with a smile.

"You're welcome."

He may not be able to voice his gratefulness but I could feel it in the way that he would show it to me like in those small gestures.

"_Now_ I see it!" Dororo let out with a grin. I guessed he meant about me being a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

From now on, I will be making more creative choices to my story. I don't want to be completely the same as the anime with just my OC in the middle. I want to make some things be different because of her presence in the story. Plus, I think it would be more rewarding to read rather having it the same anyway. I'm actually looking forward to the Mio parts. I really hope you guys like the direction I take there.

Once again, thank you so much for the support! I am so happy that people are enjoying it and letting me know. It makes me feel motivated to write more. ^_^

**Chapter 4**

**The Rain**

"Why do you always hide under your hood?" Dororo questioned me as we walked to our next destination, just the three of us.

"Hm?" I hummed, thinking about what I should say for an answer. I wasn't sure that telling him that I was from a different time period was the best approach. "I'm a foreigner. My looks would just cause unwanted attention. Plus, I am trying to pass as a boy."

"That's true," he said before walking ahead to walk backward, looking at me with a grin. "But can I see?"

I looked at the empty path to see if there would be anyone that would be able to see. I turned to Hyakkimaru that walked beside me just a few inches away. I let out a deep breath before slowly pulling my hood down enough for Dororo to see me.

Dororo's cheeks tinted pink as he looked at me, whispering under his breath, "W-wow."

I quickly pulled the hood back in embarrassment as my own cheeks turned a pink color.

"You're so pretty!" he exclaimed.

My lips twisted in a shy smile, "Thanks, Dororo."

He shifted back to walking in the right direction, ahead of us.

He nodded his head, "Hyakkimaru and I will have to protect you. A pretty woman like you needs to be protected."

I couldn't help but giggle at the boy's declaration. He was adorable. I was glad that this boy decided to come along with us. I just wondered what happened to his family but didn't have the heart to ask him. I didn't want to bring up any painful memories. I wanted to try and offer him enough good memories. I know he was providing me with some.

"I can protect myself," I said, subconscious feeling the daggers start at my lower back in an X shape, hidden underneath my cloak. The only thing I let be visible was the bag I carried over my shoulder, with whatever medicine and bandages with had left as well as whatever other supplies we may need on our adventures.

I knew that I would only use the daggers as my last resort. Killing living beings wasn't something I wanted to be good at. But if my life was in danger I would have to use whatever Jukai taught me to survive.

"But you are our lady. We will protect you," Dororo informed me, sliding beside me, "Aniki would agree with me if he could talk."

I looked to Dororo on my left and shifted to look at the silent boy on my right. It's odd to think that such a simple thing could make me feel so happy. I was so far away from home. I was in a land always at war and with danger hiding behind every corner. But at that moment, with these two boys at my side, everything felt right.

"How lucky am I to have such brave young men looking after me," I said with a smile as I took both of their hands, smiling at the both of them.

Dororo grinned, looking rather pleased with himself as he puffed out his chest in a way to show his confidence. I couldn't help but laugh with warmth in my chest.

_Adorable. _

XXXX

"Hyakkimaru," I called to him from beside him, trying to get his attention.

If he continued to stay out in the rain he would catch a cold. I tried to pull him to shelter but it was all in vain. His face was looking up towards the sky as if he were listening to the rain without the use of his hearing. I knew that the hearing impaired could still 'listen' to music but the vibrations. I wondered if this is what he was doing.

I sighed as any attempt I made wouldn't make this stubborn boy leave to go under the cover from the rain. I was aware that a woman was speaking to Dororo from the small shrine where the boy was walking for us but my attention was still at my friend because of my worry.

I could feel my body shake. If I didn't get under cover and around a fire soon, I would risk getting a cold too.

"Hyakkimaru!" I called out as he went running off where there was the sound of someone screaming.

_Goddamnit. _

I ran right behind Dororo that seemed to run after Hyakkimaru as well. My eyes widened in shocked horror at the sight. Blood covered the ground where lifeless bodies littered the ground.

"Oh-," I felt myself gag out, putting a hand to my mouth. No matter how many times I would see something horrifying, it never got easier.

"Amahi!" I heard my name being yelled in a panic voice.

I turned to see a white-haired man with a sword about to carve my face. I was struck with a bad case of freeze rather than fight or flight. Playing opossum was not the wisest choice when someone is about to cut you down.

My eyes shut tight, waiting for the end but I was surprised by the sound of two blades clashing. I opened my scared eyes to see Hyakkimaru and the man fighting. My legs gave out from underneath me.

_Oh, my god. I almost…_

I clutched at my chest as I tried to settle my nerves. It wasn't the time for that. I had to remind myself of where I was. I couldn't let my guard down anymore. I had to adapt to my current situation. I wasn't in the modern era anymore. It was fight or run. No time for no action. I shouldn't have been so careless.

_Get up and go after them, _I ordered myself as my two friends faded from view. I couldn't let them get away from me. I had to go after them.

_I have to get stronger._

XXXX

_So cold, _I thought as I struggled to keep walking to look for my friends. The sun had retreated, leaving the cool crisp night air seep to my bones as the rain continued to fall all around me. My muscles had gone numb from all of the shakings.

I leaned my back against the base of a tree, trying to regain my footing after falling for the third time. I was sure I looked like a mud monster by now. I had no idea where Hyakkimaru and Dororo had gone. It wasn't like the two to just leave me behind like that. I was beginning to worry something may have happened to them.

_No. Don't think like that. Hyakkimaru is strong and a survivor. And if Dororo is with him he will be safe. _

I sank to my butt, breathing heavily. I wasn't feeling well. I wanted to go somewhere there was warmth. I wouldn't mind a nice vacation at a beach, in a bikini, and basking under the sun. It sounded nice right about now. Not lost in a forest alone at night.

"Amahi!" I heard a voice call my name. I was too tired to open my eyes I hadn't even realized I closed. "She's freezing. Aniki!"

"Hm. Warm," I felt myself mumble out as I felt sudden warmth around my body. I was drawn to it, clutching to whatever it was that was radiating like the sun to me.

"I saw an abandoned hut not far from here! Let's go!"

_Dororo…? _It was the last thought before I fell into unconsciousness.

XXXX

_So warm… and heavy, _was my first thought as I began to regain consciousness. I could hear the crackling of a fire nearby as I opened my unfocused eyes. Once they focused, I was able to notice the ceiling above me.

_What happened? _

"You're awake," I heard Dororo's relived voice speak close by.

I attempted to sit up but I realized that I couldn't move. My eyes wandered to my chest to see black hair. I lifted up my hand to softly comb through the hair with a smile.

_That's why I am so warm and feel heavy, _I thought in amusement at the fact that Hyakkimaru was clutched to my body.

"Are you feeling better?"

I turned to Dororo's worried expression as he looked at me. I nodded my head, seeing his features relax with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I was worried you were going to catch a cold and have a fever. You were really cold when we found you. I think Aniki was very worried about you too. He refused to let you go the whole time."

I was surprised that we weren't damp or wet anymore. I felt completely dry. I wondered how long I had been sleeping.

"I guess it's okay. Body warmth and fire were what you needed," Dororo continued but was frowning, "I'm sorry we left you alone."

I smiled at him to reassure him that it was okay as I continued to comb through Hyakkimaru's hair. It was surprisingly soft to the touch and comforting to do.

"Why are you talking so quiet?" I asked him with my own gentle voice.

"Aniki got his hearing back."

My eyes widened at the news. Hyakkimaru could hear sounds now? He could hear us speak? I had to try it. I had to talk to him. I selfishly wanted him to learn to recognize the sound of my voice.

"Hyakkimaru," I called his name as softly as I could.

I was startled by his reaction as his body moved as he leaned on his arms to look at my face. I finally was able to sit up but if I did I would most likely cause us to head-butt each other. I was already feeling the lack of his warmth on my upper body even though he remained close.

"Hyakkimaru," I called his name again.

I felt him grab onto my hand, lifting it up to his cheek. His eyelids closing as he kept my hand there, leaning into it.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"How do you do that?"

I turned to the small boy as he sat watching the little scene. I shifted, gently pushing Hyakkimaru a little so that I could finally sit up and stretch my limps.

"Do what?"

"Know what he is saying without him saying anything?"

I looked at Hyakkimaru that sat beside me with his face directed to me as if he were afraid I would disappear from his sight again.

"I don't. They are just guesses. But I am pretty sure he was trying to tell me that he was sorry for leaving me alone. It's probably why he didn't leave my side again as you mentioned before." I turned back to Dororo, "He can't communicate like you and I. So, I've been doing my best with figuring it out by his gestures and actions. It's the only way we have to communicate. Well, at least now he can hear us."

_But can he understand? _I really wondered if he would know what words even mean. Would he? He reacted to his name.

"He was having a hard time until we found you," Dororo informed me. "I think the sounds were too much for him. But when he laid his head on your chest he stopped."

"Hm?" I looked as a hand was pointed at my chest. I followed the arm to its owner. "I think he is trying to say that he was listening to my heart beating." His hand dropped as if to show that I was right. "That's good, Hyakki. Focus on one sound at a time."

I took the silence as a time to look at my surroundings. We seemed to be in an abandoned hut away from the rain. I guessed that Dororo started a fire for us to warm up.

"There he goes again," Dororo let out with a frown.

I turned to see that Hyakkimaru was holding his ears as if he were in pain. I couldn't deny that I had no idea what it was like for him to have gone without hearing all of his life to suddenly being able to hear. There was no telling how much it was affecting him.

_Do bad noise-canceling headphones don't exist. _

There was only one thing I could think of to do to help him. I pulled him to my body, his chest to my body. If listening to my heartbeat was able to soothe his pain in any way, I would let him listen to it as much as he wanted. His hands moved from his ears to wrap around my body as he clung to me as if desperate for a reprieve from the pain of hearing too much.

"We need to find a better solution," I said to Dororo as I held Hyakkimaru to my body. "We can't keep moving like this. I don't know how long it will take for him to get used to it. And we can't stay here."

_There has to be a better way. _


	5. Chapter 5

Haha. I'm happy to hear you guys are enjoying the quick updates and forgive me for my absence. I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I put a small bonus in there to get a bit in the head of Hyakkimaru and what I won't be able to show in Amahi's POV. You'll see why. Let me know what you think. Always looking forward to reading them!

**Chapter 5**

**The Other Woman**

The forest was unusually quiet, making the only sound the fire crackling, the beat of our hearts, and struggling motions of Hyakkimaru. Dororo had attempted to help him by putting a piece of cloth over his ears but it wasn't blocking all the sounds. I felt helpless to help my friend. But I couldn't always have his face in my chest. It wasn't practical in the least.

_What can I do? _

"What is it, Aniki?"

I was pulled from my thoughts from Dororo's sudden question. I turned to the two boys. My eyes furrowed in confusion as Hyakkimaru was facing the forest. My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, no."

A large bird monster flew from the depths of the trees and was hiding straight towards me. I moved to the side just in time, its talons only scrapping my left lower arm. I winced, colliding to the cold ground. I had to keep my mind focused. My eyes looked around to see Hyakkimaru trying to fight the monster but he was being distracted by the sounds around him.

Dororo attempted to guide him in the fight but I could tell that Hyakkimaru was still unable to focus because of the sounds. I got up off the ground in a hurry, forgetting about my small injury. I grabbed hold of one of the daggers and threw it at the monster that held a struggling Hyakkimaru in its talons.

"Hyakkimaru!" I called out his name as he fell back to the ground, bringing him into my arms to shelter him from an incoming attack. "Dororo! Get out of the way!"

The boy placed himself in front of the two of us as if to try to protect us. I just didn't want him to get injured as well.

_Please, God. _

I prayed that we would be saved. Surprisingly, not even a second later the monster was cut in pieces. My body relaxed in relief, still clutching to the injured boy to my body.

"You have great timing," I said to the old man with a strained smile.

"Are you kids alright?" the kind priest questioned us with a worried expression.

I was relieved he had come back. I was sure that we would be worse off if this man hadn't come. The three of us were lucky.

"Better now," Dororo muttered, turning to Hyakkimaru. "What is wrong with you? Aniki?" He shook the older boy as if to get him to wake from whatever shock he was in.

My eyes furrowed, a frown on my lips. I never saw Hyakkimaru in this state before. My heart was aching to comfort him but the only thing I could think of was to keep holding him. But that wouldn't do. His injuries needed to be tended to.

"Dororo… Can you help me bandage him up?"

XXXX

I fondly looked down at the face of the boy that was using my lap as a pillow. My fingers softly swept his bangs from his forehead. I was relieved to know that the last of the medicine we had was going to good use. Hyakkimaru should be able to recover in a few days if he continued to get good rest. I'd have to go collect more herbs later in the morning to make more medicine for whenever we would need it next.

Dororo's soft breathing could be heard a few feet away as he slept. The poor boy must have been tuckered out after the night we had.

"Ah, young love."

I blinked, coming out of my daze as my eyes wandered to the old man who laid on his back. I thought he had gone to sleep. I didn't know he was still awake. Why did I feel so embarrassed?

"It's not like that," I objected.

Hyakkimaru and I were close but it wasn't in a way of being a couple or anything like that. It would be weird, wouldn't it? There was no denying that he held a special place in my heart but I wasn't in a position where I would be in love with him in a romantic way. There were just so many reasons against it. For one, I wasn't from this time period.

"Oh?"

I shook my head even though I was aware the old man was blind, "I care about him. But it's not like that."

"Than why do you stay by his side? His burden is not yours to bear. Do you not want to return to your home?"

I felt a heavy weight around my heart as the thought of home crossed my mind. It has been a while since I really thought about it. Did my friends and remaining family members miss me? I knew that I missed them. I missed the convenience of modern living. I missed sleeping in my nice comfortable bed with my plush pillows.

"I do."

"Than why don't you go back? This journey Hyakkimaru is on will be filled with danger. It will be too dangerous for someone like you. I am sure that the Buddha would allow you to return if you should ask."

_Does he know? _I questioned in my head, wondering if the priest knew that I wasn't from here. And if he did, how much did he know?

"The thought never crossed my mind," I answered with honesty. "But if I had to ask the Buddha for anything it wouldn't be to go back home. It would be to allow me to help Hyakkimaru to reclaim his body."

I could wait until then to be sent back home. I just couldn't even think about leaving him.

"Ah," the old man let out, "You are a fascinating young woman, Amahi. Hyakkimaru was fortunate to have met you. Perhaps it was destiny you two should meet."

_I'm the fortunate one,_ I thought as I went back to staring at the sleeping boy in my lap. He saved me. He protected me. I was a stranger to him yet he treated me with such gentle care. All I wanted was to pay him back for all he has ever done for me. There was nothing noteworthy about it. It was rather selfish.

"Maybe," I let out as a response to his last statement.

XXXX

_It hurts. _My entire body felt weak, achy, and like it was lit on fire. But I felt oddly cold all at the same time. _I feel terrible. _

"Amahi! It's Aniki!"

I struggled up from the ground and followed the hysterical boy through the woods a few feet behind the priest. I hoped that we weren't about to run into another ghoul. I felt like I wanted to crawl under some cozy blankets for about a week with some hot soup and tea.

"Hm?"

My vision showed me Hyakkimaru reaching out to some girl. Her hair fell about her small shoulders, complimenting her soft features. She was a beautiful girl. Hyakkimaru must have been attracted by her to come straight to her while he was injured.

_Why does it feel like something is ripping at my chest? _

"Aniki," Dororo called his name, approaching the two to help support the now unconscious Hyakkimaru.

I ignored the aches in my body to go to help my friends. No matter what I was feeling, Hyakkimaru's health was always my priority.

XXXX

I rubbed my sweating forehead with the back of my hand after just finished changing Hyakkimaru's bandages. I was feeling worse but I had to keep pushing through. Hyakkimaru needed to be treated or his injuries would take a lot longer to heal even with his unnatural healing ability.

"You take good care of him," Mio commented with a smile on her face as she sat on the opposite side of Hyakkimaru's body.

I didn't know how to answer. I decided to keep silent from under my hood.

"Amahi is always looking after Aniki!" Dororo exclaimed with his regular toothy grin.

Mio laughed. I felt uneasy but not in a regular way. I just felt completely self-conscious. This girl's laugh was even beautiful. I could see why Hyakkimaru was drawn to her voice.

The pang in my heart increased at the thought. What was wrong with me?

Hyakkimaru's body began to move as he attempted to sit up. I was going to get him to lay back down but there was food that Mio had made for him. I couldn't let that go to waste and I had no doubt that he needed something to eat. I shifted to help him sit up, leaning his back against the wall of the abandoned shrine for support.

"Here," I lifted up a spoonful, "Open up."

Mio giggled, "That's so sweet. You are feeding him."

I opened my mouth to retort by I was stopped as Hyakkimaru's face was no longer direct towards me but towards Mio. He continued to stare at her for a few beats until he pulled his hand up to point at her mouth.

"Huh?" she looked at me confused as if to silently ask me what he was doing.

"I think he wants you to sing again," Dororo was the one to answer her.

_Yeah, _I thought in my head with a feeling I never felt before.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, looking embarrassed as she shrunk back as if to hide herself from his unseeing gaze. "Why does he look at me like that?"

"Aniki can see souls. He must think yours is beautiful."

_I can't. _My hand lifted to my chest.

"Oh. I see," she said, softly before she agreed to sing her song.

I felt a sting in my eyes as I saw Hyakkimaru's lips twitch up ever so slightly in a smile. He was smiling. He was finally smiling. And the person that caused him to smile was another girl.

_It's not the time to think selfish thoughts. You should be happy for him. _

I shook myself, gathering myself up from the floor, "I uh. I'm going to go and collect more herbs to make medicine."

I couldn't bear to stay for another second seeing Hyakkimaru even happier with someone else. It was extremely selfish. I knew that. I was happy for him but I was sad for me. I wondered in fear that he enjoyed being with Mio more than me even though all we had been through together. I was afraid of losing my best friend.

_That must be it. _

"Where are you going?" I heard one of the kids ask me.

I turned around to answer the small boy but my body swayed. My vision became increasingly impaired. My hand lifted to my dizzy hand.

"I don't… feel good," I mustered out before black dots clouded over, and then there was nothing but complete darkness.

::Bonus::

When Hyakkimaru first heard singing, he couldn't help but be naturally curious and drawn to it. He couldn't help but enjoy the sound of the song as it was sung. He was sure it would sound even more tranquil than it already did if Amahi were the one to sing it to him. He really couldn't think of anything else than hearing her sing after discovering and experiencing this new sound.

Her voice would already soothe him from all the painful sounds that were bombarding him. What would it be like if she sang to him? Yes, he couldn't help it as his lips twitched up on their own at the thought. He just had to figure out a way to ask her to sing the song to him.

"Dororo!" a boy caused his thoughts to end. "It's your friend! They collapsed!"

Even while injured, Hyakkimaru rushed to his feet to go find Amahi. He could hear her harsh breathing before even getting close enough to touch her. His mind began to panic. What was going on? What happened to her? Who did this to her?

"Aniki, we need to get her back to the shrine."

Without a delay, Hyakkimaru pulled the burning girl into his arms. His lips turned into a frown. She was always warm but not hot to the touch as she was right then. He felt the worry building inside him as he gently laid the sick girl down.

"Get me some water and some clean rags, please," Mio ordered the children.

"I'll help," Dororo said as he hurried off to go help the others to gather what was needed.

Mio's cool hand contrasted the hotness that was Amahi's forehead. She quickly took the hooded cloak off of the girl to have better access. Mio was shocked at the girl's beautiful appearance but had to suppress all for the sake of treating her.

"She has a high fever. I will do my best to keep it under control but she might need some medicine," Mio explained to the mute boy that watched in worry at his friend. She knew that the girl would need to have medicine if she was going to live through this. "What's this?" she asked, something catching her eyes.

She shifted pulling the girl's left arm was an infected scratch. Mio wondered why the girl that treated Hyakkimaru's injuries so diligently would leave her own injury untreated. Her only thought was that she must have really cared about Hyakkimaru above her own health.

"Here is the water and rags!" the children let out as they came back in a rush to help.

Hyakkimaru was upset and felt helpless as he continued to stay by his friend's side unable to do anything to help her. When it came to fighting monsters and demons, he was the person to count on. But she was the one to count on when it came to everything else. She would always be there. He could not lose her. He wouldn't. He would do anything to make sure she would be safe. Even fight a demon while he was injured to find a safer place for her while she recovered.

_Amahi... I'll protect. Keep you safe. Just fight. Get better. Amahi. _


	6. Chapter 6

I'll be honest, I'm a little worried you guys will dislike the direction I went here. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you again for showing your support. ^_^

**Chapter 6 **

**Choices**

"_Amahi."_

The gentle voice of a woman broke through the darkness. I could feel myself waking up, feeling warm and comfortable underneath my soft covers.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled sleepily as I shifted, snuggling up close to my plush pillow.

"It's time for you to wake up, little dove. You'll be late for school."

I let out a grown as I sat up from the comfort of my bed. I turned to the most beautiful woman with soft blonde hair, the kindest clear blue eyes, and a face that seemed to be sculpted by angels.

"Okay, mom. I'm up," I said as her pink lips twisted up with a smile that would even put the stars to shame.

I was lucky if I were to ever have the same grace as my mother. I may resemble her but I could never dare try to amount to her. She was the definition of true beauty. At least, she was to me.

My mind refused to acknowledge that there was even something wrong here. It was like I was blocking something important out of my mind. I was perfectly content in this illusion.

"Good," she said, turning to walk out the door, "Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs. Get dressed quickly or your food will get cold."

"Yeah. Yeah," I let out in a sigh, getting up from the warmth of my bed to go start my morning routine.

"Mmm. Smells delicious," I let out in bliss as I made it to the kitchen where my breakfast was waiting for me. My mouth already beginning to water. My mother was always the best cook.

I felt her delicate fingers brush away my bangs from my forehead as I devoured my meal. I turned to her fond smiling face as she looked at me.

"You have become such a beautiful young woman," she said to me. "I am so proud of you, Amahi."

"Mom~," I whined, feeling my cheeks flush, "You're embarrassing me."

A melodic laugh came from her lips. "I merely speak the truth, sweetie. Such a kind girl you've become. A mother couldn't be prouder."

I smiled at her, "It's because of you, mom. You're the one that taught me. I remember you always telling me to be kind to people because you never know what they are going through. And I don't want to make anyone sad."

She caressed my cheek with her eyes softening, "Yes. I did. You remembered."

"Of course I did. I remember everything you taught me."

She continued to look at me with the same loving look before she turned to the clock on the wall.

"We do not have much more time."

I turned to look at the clock with a frown. "Yeah. I don't want to be late for school."

I turned to my mother, feeling an ache in my chest at the thought of living her. I couldn't figure it out. Why would I be so upset to leave her when I was just going to school.

"What is it, sweetie?" her face turned to concern as she leaned in, brushing away my tears as they fell.

"I missed you," I whispered, afraid if I said anything louder than she would disappear again.

I remembered that my mother passed away four years ago from an untreatable illness. I remembered how much I missed waking up to her smiling face and her amazing cooking. Our family wasn't the same after she passed away.

My older brother retreated inside himself. Dad dived right in his work in order to suppress the pain and emptiness she left behind. I worked so hard to be there for them. To be the strong one for them both. I took care of them as best as I could.

Things started to settle last year. They began to live again and we become a closer family for it. But it never meant she left our mind. It never meant she was not missed every single day. But we had made a promise to her that we would always move forward.

"Oh, little dove," she let out, pulling me into her arms. I cried in her chest. "I've always been watching over you. You, your brother, and your father. I am proud of you all. So, very proud."

"I want to stay here with you," I muttered against her chest, my arms wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"I know," she said as she soothingly brushed my hair with your fingers to calm me. "But wouldn't you rather go home with your father and brother? What about that young man?"

_Young man? _

An image of someone came into my mind. How could I have forgotten? My memories came back in a flash. I remembered taking care of him and collapsing.

"Hyakkimaru."

"You are so selfless, my little dove. But you have to be more careful. You must remember to take care of yourself as well. Hyakkimaru is concerned about you and is making rash decisions."

I pulled away from her slightly to look in her eyes, "How do you know about, Hyakkimaru?"

"A mother knows."

"How is this possible?"

She smiled, pressing her lips to my forehead, "Because She has given us a chance to speak. I need your decision, little dove. Whatever you choose, know that I will always love you and support you."

"I don't understand. Choose what?"

_She?_

Her eyes betrayed the smile on her lips as the showed sadness, "To remain here with me. Your suffering would be over and you could stay in paradise with me. Or you can choose to go back to your father and brother and continue to live your life as if nothing has changed."

I frowned, "What about Hyakkimaru?"

"You are not strong enough to survive this fever and the infection, my little dove. If you choose to stay in the past with him, your body will not survive. Without modern medicine to aid your recovery, your condition will continue to deteriorate. I'm sorry."

"So, my options are to die to stay with you or to go back home to be able to be treated and live?"

She nodded her head, the smile on her lips disappearing behind a face filled with worry.

"What happens if I choose to stay?"

"Your soul will be lost and you won't be able to stay in paradise with me. She is giving you the gift of having a choice, little dove."

I shook my head in disbelief, "No. No. What kind of choice is this? I don't know who _she_ is but she can't just assume I won't make it. I am strong enough. With everything I went through these past couple of months, my body became stronger. Sure, I'm still weak but I've gotten stronger. I can survive this fever. I can!"

"You can't."

"I _can_! I _will!_" I yelled out, pulling from her warm embrace, "I made a promise, mom. I promised Hyakkimaru that I would stay with him until he regained his body back. I can't just leave him now. I just can't. I won't!"

Fresh tears fell from my eyes as my heart became a mess filled with aching. I couldn't believe that those were my options. My heart felt like it was shattering like glass. I couldn't breathe.

"You will suffer."

"I don't care!"

"So," said to me, causing me to look at her through blurred eyes, "You wish to try to fight the fever to stay with Hyakkimaru. You will risk your life and your soul for this young man?"

"You always told me to keep my promises. I know I can do this, mom."

Her hands cradled my face as her thumbs brushed away my tears. "I am so very proud of you, my little dove. You have gotten so strong. Never forget that as you continue your journey."

I blinked, my eyes no longer tearing up, "What?" To say I was confused was an understatement.

She smiled, the worry and sadness in her eyes leaving as she looked at me with her motherly care, "It isn't your time. You still have much to do. They wished to test your resolve. And now," she stopped pulling my hand to hers and placing something in them, "She believes you to be worthy and gives you her blessing. I always knew you were special, Amahi." She kissed my forehead, "Don't forget how proud I am of you. Keep moving forward with the strength inside of your heart. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

She pulled me into her arms and we shared our last goodbyes in the comfort of a warm embrace.

I was grateful for the chance to see my mother again and a second chance at a goodbye. Whoever _she _was, I may not have approved of methods on whatever she was trying to do but I forgave her because she gave me that chance with my mother.

_Thank you. _

XXXX

Blinking the tiredness from my eyes, I sat up. I felt my body weigh lighter, noting that the aching disappeared and I was left feeling completely recovered.

I glanced around my surroundings, relieved to find that I was still in the abandoned shrine. I was left alone in the quiet space. Deciding that I should go find my friends to let them know that I was feeling better, I shifted towards my belongings.

I adjusted my cloak around my body, hood resting once again on top of my head. I made my way out of the shrine in thought. I was surprised my friends weren't at my side when I woke up. But I was sure there was an explanation for their absence.

"What's going on?" I asked the group of orphaned children that were all gathered in a panic around Mio.

Mio was the one to turn to me with shocked eyes, "You're awake."

I nodded, sending her a smile, "Yeah. Fully recovered." I looked around, noticing three faces missing. "Where's Hyakkimaru, Dororo, and the priest?"

"The priest left some time ago. And well…" her face twisted in worry, "Dororo went after Hyakkimaru after he went to kill the demon."

"Wait. What? What demon?" I was starting to feel worried as well. Was he healed enough to even be going to fight a demon?

"Yeah. With his leg all messed up too," one of the kids added.

"Leg all messed up?" I looked at Mio for an explanation and she looked away from me as if in shame. "What happened while I was passed out?"

"I-"

Mio was cut off as the shrine suddenly let on fire. We all had to cover our eyes as the flames blinded us temporally.

"Kill them all."

I turned around to see a handful of armed samurai gathered by one of the shrine entrances as the approached us with their swords drawn.

"Stay back," I said to Mio as I placed myself between the innocent children and the men. "What do you want? Why kill a bunch of kids?"

"I don't have to answer you," one of the men said as they continued to approach.

"It's pathetic really. Grown men threatening to kill unarmed children," I spat at him, placing a hand on one of my daggers hidden by my cloak. I had to be prepared for anything, even to fight.

"We got orders," another man said, "Nothing personal."

"Right. I hope you are all ready to go to hell for what this."

"Shut up, you brat!" the first man yelled as he lunged towards me, the sword swung down to strike me down.

_Shit. _Was I going to be fast enough to block his sword?

With a fluidity I didn't even know I had, I was able to draw my dagger and block to incoming blow. But the man was quickly overpowering me and we continued to try to push each other back.

"You're weak," the man smirk. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

Maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through my veins at that moment. I put my whole weight into sliding his sword to the side and sent him flying back to knock down the other men with a swift kick to the chest.

"You little shit! You're going to pay for that!" the man was already back on his fight. Enraged, he lunged at me with greater speed than before. I was barely able to dodge out of the way, seeing the glint of his blade a mere inch away from my face.

_Too close. _

I jumped back a few feet to give us some distance for me to regain my ground, but the man was merciless in his pursuit. I raised the dagger up in attempted to try to stop him, knowing that the force in his upcoming attack would far exceed his last by his momentum. I was in danger.

Just as his blade was coming down, the clang of blades colliding rang through the surroundings.

"Hyakkimaru," I let out, breathless and relieved that he came in time to block the attack.

I watched as he took control of the fight. Pushing the man back with ease and placing himself protectively in front of all of us and the men. He was hunched over, ready to strike at a moment's notice. I assumed that he upset by the way his body was shaking.

"Amahi!" I heard my name called before tiny arms wrapped around the waist in a hug. "You're okay!"

I patted Dororo's head with affection. I was glad to see that the two of them were safe.

"Damnit. Another one?" the man snapped as he regained his footing after being pushed back.

"Give it up. We won't let you through. These children are under our protection," I informed the samurai.

"I don't answer to you!" the man roared. "You are still outnumbered."

"Aniki can beat all of you! He kills demons. You're nothing to him."

"Demons?" one of the other men said. The group of them gave each other fearful glances.

"That's right. Aniki is strong!" I watched in the corner of my eyes as Dororo puffed out his chest as he bragged about Hyakkimaru's strength.

"W-what should we do?" another man said in a stutter.

"What?" the one I assumed was the leader asked in disbelief, "We kill them like we are supposed to. They are our orders!"

"Yeah. But…"

"Don't tell me you men are afraid of two brats playing with swords and daggers?!" the man barked at his subordinates, causing them to look down in shame.

"Don't you see it?"

"See what? Spill it out!"

"The lotus," they all said to their leader.

"Above the head of the hooded one," one of them added.

The man turned back towards us with anger that shifted to confusion, to fear and awe. His steps staggered back.

_What? _I looked around and above me. I could not see a lotus anywhere as the men began to back away.

"It's the Goddess of Mercy. It's a sign."

"I don't think we should…" They were all moving back with bowed heads as their leader continued to stare with widened, disbelieving eyes.

"Can't be…"

_Maybe I can use this to our advantage. _

"I told you. These children here are protected. The Goddes of Mercy watches over them," I said to them, hoping they would believe me.

I hoped that the real Goddess was actually looking after these kids because otherwise I'd have said something bad, using a Goddess for my own gain. Well, I mean. At least it was to protect lives. Right? I'm sure she would forgive me.

"Leave. Don't come back."

The leader clenched his teeth, looking as if he were preparing to go on the attack again. My eyes widened in shock at the speed of the two. The man lunged towards me at full speed. Hyakkimaru moving with ease, cutting off the man's arm before he could even get close to me.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Bloodstained the ground as the man's arm laid on the ground. Hyakkimaru raised his arms as if ready to strike the man dead.

"Hyakkimaru," I called his name, causing him to pause inches away from taking the man's eyes. "Don't. He isn't a demon even if he chose to act like one today."

I moved towards him, gently taking his upper arm and moving the blade away from the injured man.

"Go. And don't come back," I said the pained, angry man. "Mercy will not come to you again."

I gestured to the other soldiers to get him. They quickly moved to the man and carted him away, whispering their thank yous for sparing their lives as the disappeared out of our sight. I was finally able to relax my body in relief that the situation had come to no lives being lost.

"What?" I questioned once I turned to face the children and Mio. They were all staring at me with speechless awe. It was making me uncomfortable.

"You saved us…" one of the children said, still sounding in shock.

I shook my head, "I didn't do anything." I turned my eyes to the burnt down shrine. "I'm sorry about your home."

"Oh, that's okay," I turned to Dororo as he grinned, "Aniki defeated the demon at the quarry so they can just go live there from now and own their own rice paddies."

I blinked, confused like I was missing some information before remembering something very important. I turned to Hyakkimaru that was staring at me. I frowned at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hyakkimaru. How could you go after a demon when you were injured? That's dangerous and really stupid. You could have-"

"A-MA-HI."

"Eh?" I was struck dumb being cut off the way I did. "Did you just…?"

"Aniki got his voice back." I turned to the smiling Dororo. "And Mio's been helping Aniki practice saying your name when he was recovering from getting his leg…" he trailed off, looking away as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, he can talk now."

I let out a sigh, letting it wash away my anger. I moved closer to Hyakkimaru, wrapping my arms around his body. I felt him return my hug with his arms no longer being blades.

"I'm happy for you, Hyakki. But next time, don't go fighting when you are hurt. It's too dangerous. I'll worry."

"A-MA-HI. Better?"

"Mhm. Much better," I told him, pulling away slightly to look up at him. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I'll take better care of myself next time."

My eyes widened slightly as he pressed his forehead against mine. But I soon relaxed, closing my eyes and smiling. We were both safe and alright. And he got his voice back. That was what was important.

"Time to move!" Dororo said in excitement as we all made our way to where the children and Mio would be living from now on. After we helped them get settled a couple of days we would be off again to finish our journey. Just the three of us.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, this one took a little longer than the others. I was debating if I'd go with this idea or not. And after thinking it over, I decided to. I really hope you guys like the new development. Thank you for your support. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Encounter**

"Why aren't you saying anything? You can talk now," Dororo said as he talked to Hyakkimaru as we walked a path towards our next destination.

"Don't force him. It might still be hard for him. Vocal cords are muscles and he hasn't exactly used them. Plus on the linguistic part, sounding out syllables my also be hard for him."

"The what? How do you know so much, Amahi?" Dororo turned his curious eyes towards me.

"I uh…" I bit my lip.

I couldn't exactly tell him that I studied all this in school. Not that I was pursuing linguistics or anything but I did read a lot about certain things. I wanted to study to be a doctor so anything involving the human body was something I tried to learn.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, turning away feeling both boys looking in my direction.

_I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. _

"Aniki?"

I turned to see Hyakkimaru's body becoming alert before he took off his prosthetic arm, getting in a fighting stance. In the next second, a giant squirrel-like monster appeared seemingly out of nowhere and pounced on him. He seemed to lure the creature away from Dororo and me and further into the forest.

"Amahi!"

I turned as my name was being shouted only to see that another one of those things was lunging right at me. I was not going to take out my daggers in time. It was too fast.

_Move!_

Blood splattered on the ground as the creature was cute down. My wide eyes watched as a stranger's back fast me. The stranger stood with his back and broad shoulders straight.

"Sorry about this," he said as he pivoted on his feet and pushed me down with a powerful shove to the ground.

_Ow, _I thought as I winced from the sudden impact.

More blood was splattered everywhere as the newcomer kept slicing up more of those squirrel ghouls.

"Damn," the man cursed, "There just had to be a nest full of these bitches." He turned for a fraction of second, grey eyes staring into my blue eyes. They turned shocked for a brief second before they hardened again. "Stay down, Princess."

_Princess? _

My eyes widened as I felt my hair with my hands. My hood must have fallen from when I was pushed down, revealing my full appearance. I was about to quickly pull the hood back over my head but it was too late. He had already seen me. I cursed in my head at how stupid I was.

"Amahi, are you okay?" Dororo question, rushing to my side to help me stand back on my feet.

"Yeah."

"Well wasn't that just fun," the man spat with sarcasm, sheathing his sword that was strapped to his back. He turned with a smirk on his lips, brushing a hand through his short, spiked black hair. "Don't worry. I don't sense anymore of those things around. You're safe now, Princess." He motioned his chin to Hyakkimaru as the boy walked back towards us, covered in blood. "You're buddy helped. Good thing you weren't alone. Though…" His lips frowned, "You got to have better protection. If I hadn't of shown up you'd be six feet under. You feel me?"

"You talk funny," Dororo commented looking at the man up and down.

The man laughed, "Sure do." He turned back to me, "My name is Hajime. Yours?"

Dororo stood in front of me, "That isn't any of your business. Thank you for saving us but you can leave now."

_He wasn't joking when he told me that he would protect me. _I couldn't help but smile at the small boy.

The man crossed his muscular arms over his toned chest, "Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"You got guts, kid," the man moved and ruffled Dororo's head with a small smile. Dororo didn't seem pleased as he pulled the hand away and huffed.

"Judging by how you are dressed I would say you aren't a villager or a regular samurai," I commented, causing the three boys to look at me.

The man quirked a brow, "That's right. I was taken in by the Iga two years ago. I trained my butt off. I'm supposed to go meet my new master once I prove my worth. Killing these things will get me there. Or so they say."

"Iga? So, you're a ninja?" He did look the part after all. He wore exactly what I would think a ninja would wear. He just didn't hide his face.

"In training."

"I thought they were trained as children. And where is your mask?"

"I'm a special case, you see? And I'm not much older than you. I'm also not really from around here. Why would I wear a mask and hide this handsome face?" he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You got to tell me," he said as his face turned serious, "What's a beauty like you doing with a kid and a half-man?"

"Half-man?" Dororo voiced what I was thinking.

Hajime turned towards Hyakkimaru, "Yeah. Him. The dude doesn't have all his parts." He waved his hand in front of Hyakkimaru's eyes. "He can't even see, can he? Damn. And he can fight like that. That's pretty badass. But still. Does he even have the most important part?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him, getting irritated by how he was talking about my friend.

"You know. Can he please you?"

I blinked at him, confused. I was even more confused as he burst out laughing.

"I see you still have your innocence. So, I'll take it as a no. What do you say? I'll claim you as mine. I promise I'll please you. I am a man after all. I got all my parts."

My cheeks turned pink, "Pervert!"

"Relax, Princess. I'm just messing around. You're a beauty, don't get me wrong. But I really just wanted a little bit of fun. Don't be mad."

I glared at him.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Honest. Unless you want me to-"

"Don't make me hit you," I warned him.

"So, that's what rejection feels like, huh? Can't say I like it," he joked with a smile on his lips. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Gross," Dororo said with pink cheeks and disgust. "Ah! I don't like this conversation. Just leave!" He pushed Hajime but didn't even get the man to move at all. "Leave Amahi alone!"

"Amahi? So, that's your name," he added, unbothered by Dororo.

I let out a sigh, "If you aren't leaving than we will. Come on, Dororo. Hyakki." I took Hyakkimaru's hand in mine to pull him with me in the direction we were moving.

"Hey, Amahi. I got a question for you."

I stopped after a few steps to look back at the man's serious expression, "_What_?"

_He better not say something perverted again. Or anything about Hyakkimaru or he will be hurting. _

"Know another about skyscrapers?"

His expression turned to a knowing look. I was sure that my own expression gave everything away.

"Skyscraper?" Dororo questioned, looking between Hajime and me.

_I guess that explains the way he speaks. No one calls people 'dude' in this period. _I had to learn more about Hajime.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I decided to just upload the first part of this chapter instead of making you all wait for the finished version. I'm just blanking on what to write next. If I wanna skip the spider episode (since Hyakkimaru doesn't really get a body part there and doesn't seem very important) or to keep it because it is part of the story. Plus, my mind keeps going to a BNHA fanfic idea without my permission which doesn't help with being creative on other stories when my head is filled with that idea. -.- Please forgive me. Thank you all for your support!

**Chapter 8 Part 1**

**Not The Only One**

I stared at the man with narrowed eyes from across the fire in between us, Dororo and Hyakkimaru sitting close on either side of me as if to protect me. I was becoming more and more irritated with our guest as continued to postpone our talk. He made it his mission to annoy me, I truly believed that. It was already nightfall now, and he was eating his dinner so slowly. The rest of us had finished eating a while ago.

_He may have shared his rice with us but he still pisses me off. _

"If you are going to talk than do it," I said finally having enough of the silence. "How do you know about skyscrapers?'

He looked at me with a smirk, "Same way as you, obviously."

"What are skyscrapers?" Dororo questioned, still confused as to what we were talking about.

"Not now, kid. The older kids are talking," he said, staring at me with a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Start talking."

"I thought that's what I was doing, princess."

"Stop calling me that. It's annoying," I told him with a glare. He seemed to get under my skin really well.

"Heh. Fine, fine. I come from 2019. What about you?"

I blinked, unbelieving. So, this man really came from the same future as I did?

"Judging by your expression, I'd say you do too. Interesting. Here I thought I was the only one. How long?"

"About two months."

"Two months, huh?" he said, turning his head up to the starry sky, "I've been here for over two years. Why is that? Why have we come from the same time but appeared here at different times? Makes no sense to me." He moved his gaze back to me, "How do you think we were brought here?"

I shook my head, "Your guess is as good as mine."

His eyes narrowed, "You haven't even looked at a way to get back, have you?" I remained silent. "Why? Don't you want to go back? It's dangerous here. Especially for a woman. And with your rare beauty even more so. A lot would try to sell you for a large profit, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it."

"We will protect her!" Dororo said, puffing out his chest with a proud grin.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling fondly at him. He always seemed to lighten up the mood.

"You won't leave us, will you, Amahi?" Dororo asked me with a look that made my heartache.

I could feel Hyakkimaru 'staring' at me. It was true that going home to my own time was what was best for me for multiple reasons but I just didn't want to leave my friends behind when there were things left to do.

"No," I answered the question.

_Not for now, anyway. _But those words were left unsaid with my stomach forming into uneasy notes.

"Why?"

I turned to the man as he looked at me with a serious expression, arms crossed over his chest. I didn't know how to answer him.

"Your life here will always be under threat. We both know we don't even belong here. Sure, I've had to survive for the last two years. But you being here made me feel the hope of going back home that I hadn't felt in a while. I thought there was none left. That I'd never be able to see my family again. I already lost two years. I'd do anything to go back. Don't you understand that? Together we might be able to find a way back."

"You didn't ever think that maybe we are here for a reason?" I asked him.

"Tch! And what reason is that?! To see people suffering? To have to kill to survive? To see actual monsters? To have to be less human to be able to keep on living? Fuck all of that! I want to go home. I am done playing a ninja."

The look of pain, shame, guilt, and so much more mixed within his eyes before the fell to the fire crackling in front of us. This man must have seen a little too much of this time period. He must have done things he regretted.

"We have to go back…"

"Is it really that great where you are from, Amahi?" Dororo asked me with his curious mind.

"Are you kidding?" Hajime answered first, "Where we are from is nearly paradise. And I took it for granted."

_So did I. _

"Eh? Really?" Dororo questioned, looking fascinated.

"I think we should stick together," the man said to me, ignoring Dororo. "There has to be a reason we bumped into each other and we are from the same place. Maybe we will find a way back home." He turned his gaze to Hyakkimaru. "Besides. A half-man can't protect you the way I can."

_Not this again._

"Aniki is strong. Stronger than you."

"Ha. Right. And who was the one that protected her against those ghouls a few hours ago?"

_Too much testosterone. _

"Not to mention I can actually see her and touch her face with my hands."

"What does that have to do with protecting me?" I didn't see the point of his statement.

He winked at me, "Ah. Just an observation that I'm more of a man than him."

_What. The. Fuck. _

"You touch me, you die," I told him with a deadpan expression.

"Aw. Don't be like that, princess," he said as he began to laugh.

_This man is strange. _One minute he was pretty much begging me to help him find a way back home and looked broken and the next he is teasing all of us and looking like he is having the time of his life. _I'll never understand men. _


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Finally decided how I wanted to tackle the second part of Chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much for showing your support 3

**Chapter 8 Part 2**

**Relaxation **

I sighed in contentment as I stressed my body, laying down on soft bedding. This was the first time in a long time that I was able to sleep on something so comfortable and not the cold, hard ground. What made it much better was the fact that I was in cleaned clothes after a nice bath. But my mind was still worried about Hyakkimaru.

"That guy does have his benefits," Dororo said as he continued to stuff his face with the food that some maids at the inn we were staying in had prepared for us.

"Hm."

"I mean," Dororo continued in between his bites, "I don't really like or trust him but at least he is paying for this service."

"Hm."

"You don't have to worry about, Aniki. He is strong. He will be back soon. You should eat something too."

I let out a sigh but this time because of the stress weighing in my heart. It was the first time since I began to travel with Hyakkimaru that we were apart. Being unconscious did not count. But Hajime had insisted that I stay at the inn and with Dororo to watch over me. No matter how much I fought to come, I just kept being shot down. I only stopped when Hyakkimaru had muttered 'stay'.

_I would have only been in the way, _I thought to myself.

"I know," I said, pushing myself to a sitting position in order to begin eating with Dororo.

"Honey, I'm home~!"

My eyes twitched in annoyance at the familiar voice. I turned my gaze to Hajime as he entered the room with a cocky grin on his face, Hyakkimaru following not far behind him.

"How did it go? Did you get the demon?" Dororo asked them.

Hyakkimaru nodded his head as he sat beside me.

"Your boy there was fucking useless in that fight though," Hajime muttered as he sat across from me, taking a sweet bun and taking a bite. He swallowed, "He didn't even make a move. Stupid centipede demon was a pain in the ass to kill. But I managed."

_That's not like Hyakkimaru. _There must have been a reason for that.

My body stiffened, eyes widened as something was suddenly tickling my neck. Arms pulled me closer to a body as a face leaned down my neck. I could feel hot breath on my sensitive skin.

"That tickles, Hyakki," I couldn't keep in my giggles.

"Oh, yeah. Your boy got his nose back. I guess he just wants to smell ya," Hajime said.

I turned to look at the man smirking at me as he continued to eat what remained of the tiny feast laid out in front of us.

I kind of regretted telling him everything about our mission to reclaim Hyakkimaru's body but it couldn't be helped seeing as Hajime refused to leave. He would have asked questions sooner or later. He was at least less sufferable than before. It's been a week since he joined us and his 'flirting' wasn't as often. I was grateful for that. But he really needed to stop calling Hyakkimaru 'my boy'.

"I see."

I could feel Hyakkimaru's lips softly graze my skin as he continued to smell me. I felt my stomach jump and my cheeks flush. I had to push him away.

"Okay. Okay. That's enough. I think you've gotten my scent memories by now," I sighed, trying to calm my nerves.

I didn't know that such a small little thing like that would make me feel like that. It wasn't like he was doing anything inappropriate on purpose. I was the one thinking about it the wrong way. What was wrong with me?

I could see the corners of his mouth point downward. I instantly felt guilty for pushing him away so suddenly.

"Hyakkimaru, did you get hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head.

"You should eat to gain back some of your strength."

He turned to the food and began to eat in silence as if nothing had happened. To my relief at least.

"I'm going to have to be on my way in a few days," Hajime informed us as we all ate dinner together. "But I'll be back whenever I can."

"Why?" I was shocked to see Dororo sounding upset that Hajime told us he would be leaving us for a while.

He smiled at the boy, "Aw, don't worry, little man. I said I'll be back."

Dororo crossed his arms, looking away in a huff, "I don't care about you. I care about your money."

He chuckled, "I figured. That's why I'll leave some with you. Make sure you take good care of Amahi for me while I am away. I'll be counting on you."

"Of course!" Dororo grinned, feeling proud.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Aniki and I will keep Amahi safe!"

Hajime's face fell at the mention of Hyakkimaru but his cocky smile was back, "I'm sure."

_Did something happen between the two of them? _I turned to look at Hyakkimaru to see if there were any signs that something may be wrong. My lips pursed as I noticed him staring intently at Hajime. _Something did happen. _I had to bite the inside of my cheek in order to stop myself from asking. It was obvious the two of them wouldn't want to talk about it. Hajime would be leaving us soon. I'd have to wait to ask Hyakkimaru when I have the time. _When the time comes. _


	10. Chapter 9

Hahaha. I know you guys probably are hating Hajime but he does serve a purpose. You'll see. XD Hope you guys enjoy this latest fluffy chapter! Thank you once again for your ongoing support! 3

**Chapter 9 **

**Confusion**

I had to admit that I was relieved that Dororo had joined us when he did. My little heart wouldn't take it whenever Hyakkimaru needed a bath. It's not like I hadn't seen him shirtless because I had to bandage him on several occasions. But seeing him in just a small loin cloth wasn't good for my innocent mind. Now Dororo was the one that needed to take care of Hyakkimaru whenever he became a bloody mess.

I hadn't needed to be near the boys as they bathed and I could bathe on my own with the privacy women craved whenever they were vulnerably naked. Yeah, I know that Hyakkimaru couldn't see me and Dororo was just a child but still. I've always been the kind of woman that wanted to keep my nakedness to myself until I met the right person to reveal it. Anyways, I was grateful for Dororo's presence. Especially when my emotions had begun confused lately.

I turned my gaze to the small boy as he snored softly a few feet away from me. This was the moment I had been waiting for. Hajime had left to go do whatever it is that he needed to do and Dororo was asleep. I could finally ask Hyakkimaru what had happened between him and Hajime a week ago.

I turned to the silent boy as he stared at the fire as it crackled in front of us. I opened my mouth, "Back when you went off with Hajime. Something happened didn't it?"

He didn't say anything, his gaze falling to the ground. That was enough to confirm my suspicions.

"What happened? Did he say something to you? You can tell me."

I let out a sigh as he remained silent. I should have known that he wouldn't tell me but I had to at least give it a try. I didn't want to keep pushing him. I knew that he would tell me if he wanted to and I was willing to wait until he was ready.

"Okay. I'll just go to sleep," I said, as I stood up to go lie down next to Dororo. "Eep!" I squealed as I was pulled down by my wrist.

I landed in Hyakkimaru's lap in a little of a startled gaze. I was staring at the fire as it continued to burn and warm my body. But my back was just as warm, arms wrapped around my middle in order to keep me there.

"Stay," he said in a low voice as if he feared I would leave him.

_Oh my, _my heart was about to leap out of my chest as I was being held from behind. I couldn't recall a time he hugged me this way. It didn't seem like a friendly hug but something more intimate, making my head spin. Not to mention I felt his hot breath on my cheek as his chin rested on my shoulder.

I was debating between pulling out of his arms or just letting myself lean into him and enjoy being this close to him. Instead, I just froze and felt like I couldn't breathe.

I felt his arms pull my body even closer to his as he whispered my name. My heart was about to burst but it wasn't painful. I was aware of every point where my body was pressed against his.

Needless to say, making the connection that he was just a friend was left out of my mind. It was like I was back in high school with daydreams of a teenage romance. The kind where you hope and anticipated a kiss from the boy. The kind you read about or watched on anime shows. The kind you wished you had but was never real. It was always just fiction because reality never amounted to this kind of feeling. Reality was a big disappointment.

And this wasn't right. I had to be dreaming this up. This was Hyakkimaru. My friend. Right? How could I be feeling like this about a friend? I never had 'the hots' for a boy before. Sure, I had crushes but they were usually fictional characters. Not a guy that could hold me like this and make my heart feel like its never been alive before he held me.

"Are you afraid of me?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts at his sudden question.

"N-no. It's not like that," I said, breathing more heavily than I was hoping for.

"Your heart."

I almost forgot that he had sensitive ears and like super senses. Of course, he knew that my heart was pounding in my chest.

"I'm not scared," I said more confidently to get it across to him. I turned my head as I spoke to look at him. This was a mistake.

_Shit. _

My body had shifted as I moved to look at him. His face was no longer leaning on my shoulder and his face was directed towards me. Our lips were dangerously close to each other. I could feel his hot breath. If I leaned in just the slightest bit…

_Calm down. Don't think about that, dummy. _

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment of my thoughts. I looked away, shaking at the fact that I had almost kissed my friend. Would he even know what that meant? Did he even know what a kiss was?

I let out a deep breath to try to calm my nerves, sinking in his arms with the back of my head leaning against his shoulder. I'd have to just enjoy being held by him. Nothing romantic was between us. He was just used to my affections now. Every human being craved affection. It was normal.

_Why am I so disappointed? _I bit my lip, knowing the answer. When had it happened? When did I start thinking of Hyakkimaru more than just a friend? Why had I let it happen? Things between us couldn't work. We were literally from different times.

"Amahi."

"Hm?" still lost in my thoughts I turned my head a bit to look at him.

His prosthetic arm lifted my head by my chin and I felt something soft pressed gently against my lips. My brain couldn't register what was even happening at the time. It was as if time had slowed and that small peck was all there was in the entire universe. I tiny kiss and my brain short-circuited.

It was only a few seconds after the kiss that it even registered. My face felt like it was fired and my body was right there with it.

_Huh? HUH?! He _kissed _me! _

I spent the rest of the night and the next few days in a daze, wondering if that had been real or if I had imagined it. And if it was real, why did he kiss me? I was certain he didn't know the meaning. I was beyond confused and that confusion would only continue to grow.

XXXX

**(3rd POV)**

Hyakkimaru had been in deep thought ever since Hajime had told him things he would rather not hear.

"_If you care about her, you'll set her free. If she stays with you she will always be in danger. And after what I just saw, you can't protect her like I can. Leave her to me. Trust me. She'll be safer and we will find a way back to our home where she will be even safer." _

Whether or not his words were true wasn't changing the fact that Hyakkimaru wanted to be the one, the only one, to protect her. His motivations for gaining back his body was slowly shifting to something more than to just claiming back what was his. It was also for him to be able to touch her skin with his own hands. To look at her through his own eyes. It frustrated him that he couldn't do that. He needed to be a 'full man'. She would choose to stay with him if he became a man.

"_She will never be yours. You're only half a man. Let her be with someone that can be her man."_

_He_ wanted to be her man. The thought that anyone else would have her angered him. She was always by his side. She chose to be with him. He wasn't making her. He knew that he wouldn't force her but he really did not want to let her go. He needed to prove himself capable.

The day she had come into his life was the day everything changed for him. It was the equivalent of being trapped alone in a dark room and being in a field of flowers. She had set him free of something that couldn't be described.

"_Has she ever even shown you that she wants you? Has she kissed you?" _

"_Kiss?" _

"_Yeah, man. Lips to lips. It's a way to show someone that your theirs and that you love them." _

"_Love… them?" _

_Sigh. "Man, you're hopeless. Yeah. Love. Romantic love. The kind where you want to be with them forever and be a family. A kiss is like a symbol of that. It's a way to show them that." Smirk. "If you want to know how she feels that you could always try to kiss her. If she kisses you back, she feels the same way. If she pushes away, she doesn't love you. Or you could just let her go and stop putting her in danger. Stop being so damn selfish and think of her safety for once."_

Hyakkimaru always thought about her safety. He never wanted to see her hurt ever again. The thought angered and pained him. He needed his body back and be able to find a place where they could be safe together. He loved her. He wanted to always be with her and be a family.

He tried to show his love for her. He wondered what he meant if she didn't kiss back or pull away. Did she feel the same way or not? He was unsure of her feelings for him.

"_She's just with you because she feels sorry for you." _

There was only one way to find out. Once he gained his body back, would she stay with him or leave?


	11. Chapter 10

I really hope you guys love this new chapter! Soon they will meet Hyakkimaru's family (Next Chapter)! Oh boy! Thank you so much for your support! 3

**Chapter 10 **

**A Date to Remember**

After that night, I was never the same again. I was always spacing out and always freaking out whenever Hyakkimaru would get close to me. It wasn't like I didn't want to be close to him. I was just in a state where I had no idea how to even act around him anymore. So, I mainly avoided him.

_That was my first kiss. My first kiss… My first kiss,_ subconsciously pressing my fingers to my lips as my thoughts ran wild again_. _My mind went on to repeat a lot like that recently.

I guess after being around someone every single day, almost 24/7 hours a day for about three months and them kissing you out of nowhere would do that to you. The thing is I wasn't upset at the fact that I had my first kiss with him. Frankly, I wanted him to kiss me again. And that was the issue. I am developing strong feelings for a guy from a different time. I don't mean a different time zone either.

"Amahi."

"Hm?" I turned to see Dororo looking at me and pointing forward.

"Aniki ran that way. We should hurry up."

I nodded as I followed behind the boy, running through the forest. We made it to a ledge. Hyakkimaru was standing on top of a giant crap-like monster. I wasn't the least bit surprised that was where he ran off to. Lately, he seemed to be in more of a hurry to kill as many demons as he can as fast as possible. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Come on," Dororo took my hand and lead me away to meet with Hyakkimaru and three other individuals.

My mind was still up in the clouds to really pay much attention to what was happening or being said but I knew that Dororo was bragging about Hyakkimaru and trying to get paid for the monster being killed. That's usually how things went with Dororo. Kind of funny how it was becoming a routine.

"Amahi."

_When I go back home all of this will… _

"Amahi."

_I can't think about that. I should enjoy whatever time I have with them. _

"Amahi!"

"Huh?" I let out, blinking as I came out of my head and looked at my surroundings. "Where are we?" I mumbled out under my breath.

_When did we get here? _

I looked around at the busy streets filled with people as they walked by. Had I been so lost in my own thoughts to even realize where I was going? I really needed to stop doing that.

"Sorry. Dororo, did you need something?"

He pointed in a direction up ahead, "I was going to go watch a show."

"Okay," I agreed, about to walk in that direction.

He held me back, "You should look around with Aniki. I'll come find you when it's over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" he grinned, waving behind him as he ran off to the tent where the show would be held. He left me alone with Hyakkimaru on the streets.

_Wait… _

Did Dororo do that on purpose? I knew that he could sense something had been off between Hyakkimaru and me. But would he really set me up?

_This is not a date. This is not a date. _

"Uh," I let out, turning to Hyakkimaru, "What would you like to do?"

I still had some of the money that Hajime left us. I wanted to find a good inn for us to stay in for the night. The least amount of time I needed to sleep on the ground the better.

"Oof." I was pushed from behind by someone.

I felt a pair of arms around my waist to keep me steady so I wouldn't fall. My hands had automatically raised up to break my fall but instead wear pressed firmly against a chest. I already knew who was holding me without even looking up.

"Are you okay?" Hyakkimaru asked me.

"Y-yeah. It's no big deal. Just a little crowded around here."

"Hm."

I couldn't look up at him, my heart was in my ears.

_People are going to start talking. _

"I um. Let's just go somewhere less crowded," I offered. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand like I was used to at the beginning of our travels to guide us to a less populated area.

While we were roamed the streets, I noticed the delicious smell of takoyaki. I let the scent guide me to a nice looking stand.

"Would you like to share some takoyaki with me?"

Hyakkimaru nodded his head.

I smiled, ordering our food, paying, and looked for a quiet area for us to eat our food by a small creak.

"Mmmm. This is so good!" I exclaimed with excitement as I took a bite of the takoyaki after blowing on it a bit. It was well prepared and made my mouth water.

I heard children laughing in the background. I turned to watch them as they played with a ball. After everything I had witnessed these past three months, this was a wholesome sight. At that moment, there was no fighting or bloodshed. Just good food and laughter.

I turned towards Hyakkimaru as he silently ate beside me. I bit down on my lip trying not to laugh at his appearance.

"Are you saving some for later?"

He turned to me, looking confused, "What?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed, "You got something on your face. Hold on. I'll get it."

With my thumb, I wiped away the sauce that was on the side of his lip. I licked my thumb clean as I continued to be amused by how cute that was.

"There. All good now," I said, still chuckling.

My lips parted, cheeks flushed as his lips pressed against my cheek.

"Thank you, Amahi," he said to me.

**Ba-dum. **

"S-sure."

_Okay. I kissed his cheek before. This is no big deal. Calm down. _

I pulled down the hood to hide my blushing face even more. I knew he couldn't see me but I just needed to cover my embarrassment. He really needed to stop being so sweet to me like this because I wasn't sure my heart was able to take much more.

"Amahi."

"Hm?" I questioned looking up.

Takoyaki was at my lips. I blinked in confusion before realizing that he was offering me some by feeding it to me. I ate it but I honestly couldn't help but start to feel like this _was_ a date.

_Not like he would know what that even is, Amahi. _I inwardly sighed. It's true. I doubted he knew what a date was and what it meant. But did that mean I couldn't enjoy the alone time I had with him? Could I just be jealous for a little while?

Deciding to be a little bold, I gently held his cheek in on hand and leaned in to kiss the one closest to me.

I whispered, "Thank you, Hyakki." I tilted my head to the side. "What is it?" He was giving me a strange, intent look.

"You're home."

"My home?"

He nodded, "Tell me about it."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was many things and moved was one of them. I was touched that he wanted to know about my home.

Our conversation about my home was longer than I thought it would be. I was surprised at how many questions he had for me. About my family. What I did. And if he didn't understand something he would ask for my explanation. Like when I told him about school. He really seemed interested in knowing about my home and even about my past. We even talked about my mom. I never thought I'd ever get to talk to him like this. Have a profound conversation with him. He still was learning how to express himself by using words but he was a great listener.

"...And then while he was angry and yelling at me and not paying attention to where he was going he walked straight into the wall."

I laughed at the memory of the last time my brother and I had a fight. He had gotten so mad at me that day over some boy that came to the house earlier that I didn't even know. It was really stupid, protective older brother stuff that wasn't even necessary at the time. I wonder what he would say now.

"Sorry."

I apologized, realizing I had gone on and on for a while now. But Hyakkimaru was silently listening to me talk with the corners of his lips curved up. He was smiling and it was doing things to my heart. I was really wishing that this day would never have to come to an end. I planned on enjoying every single I had left with him. To share everything I could of my life with him.

Some girls would want flowers and for the boy to come dressed up to go on a fancy date. But to me, this was the best first date I could ever hope for. Even if it wasn't really a date. To me, it counted and that was all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 11

I'm sorry this update took so long. There was a death in my immediate family and I haven't exactly been productive these last few weeks. I am still not feeling all that well but didn't want to make you guys wait even longer for an update. So, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 11**

**Family Reunion**

I couldn't exactly ignore the heaviness in my heart as I lunged my body forward to the point of absolute exhaustion. I would have to remember to kill Hajime later for delaying me for so long. Honestly, I understood his desperation for wanting to go back to where we came from but to abduct me suddenly when we were about to kill another demon? I couldn't forgive him for just doing that without my consent.

_Whatever, _I snapped in my head. _I have to find those two kids and get back to Hyakkimaru. _

As much as I hoped that Hyakkimaru would have already defeated that fox demon spirit thing, I still couldn't stop the unease some seeping into my bones.

_Something is wrong. _

A day. A whole day had gone by before I could go make my way back to them. Hajime had been stubborn, attempting to make me see his way. He tried to persuade me to remain with him in the hope of finding a way back together. Of course, I refused. I told him that I could never help someone that was so selfish as he was. In the end, he let me go and told me in what direction I would find my friends.

I was left with a weight in my steps and fire in my lungs as I made my way back. The sun was about to set again and I just had the feeling that I needed to hurry. I wasn't sure I would ever be able to forgive Hajime if anything happened to Dororo or Hyakkimaru. What about the other boy that had run off? The one that Dororo ran after and Hyakkimaru shouted to me to go after them? I never did find them thanks to being taken. I hoped the kid was alright.

_Faster. I have to go faster. _

My body ached in every inch but I kept on pushing forward. I needed to see him. I needed to be by his side. It was like something from deep within my very being called out in desperation to be with Hyakkimaru. Did he think I had abandoned him? Did he worry of where I had gone? Had he gone searching for me? It wasn't like we hadn't been separated before but not for this long.

_Light. _

I could see torches ahead of me. Even though my body was screaming for me to stop, I pushed faster ahead, unknowing that I was about to stop a woman from attempting to end her life just by a fraction of a second with my sudden presence.

"Hyakkimaru!" I called out his name, bursting from the forest to run towards my treasured friend that stood between Banmon and an army. I didn't let my mind process the environment. I was simply too relieved to be reunited with him again that I hurdled towards his body with happy unshed tears stinging my eyes as I finally reached him and wrapped my arms around him. I was careful not to be skewered by his sword for arms.

"Amahi."

I couldn't explain the rush of warmth that wrapped over my heart as he spoke my name. How silly. It had only been a day and yet I felt like we had been apart for so much longer.

I pushed a little away to look up at him with a smile, "Mhm. Sorry I am late."

"Amahi," I heard Dororo speak my name.

I pushed a little away again to speak to the boy and show how relieved I was that he remained unharmed but I was stopped by the murmurs of the army I had chosen to ignore until this point.

"Uh," I let out, "Why is there an army here looking at us like that?"

There were a variety of awes and shocked faces. But there were some of fear as well. Some of the soldiers seem to want to cower away while other looked like they were ready to go on their knees to pray.

"Aniki's family."

_Hyakkimaru's… Family...?_

I felt my stomach sink in sick realization. This wasn't the kind of family reunion I would have wanted for him. No. This looked like a hunting party. Was his family trying to kill him?

"Woman. How could you side with a half-born demon? Are you out of your mind? Do you wish to die alongside him?"

My eyes shifted to the man on a horse. He looked to be some kind of lord with an anonymous aura around him.

"Half-born demon?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, "What are you even talking about?"

His eyes narrowed at me, "I will not hesitate to kill anyone who dares side with that demon child."

Snap. 

What did you just say?"

With every word I spoke, my body moved protectively in front of Hyakkimaru's body, as if I could protect him. As if I could shield him from all of this nightmare before us. It was as if I were suddenly aware of the situation to its fullest extent without having anyone explain it to me. It was as if the knowledge was just in my mind. This man was Hyakkimaru's so-called father and the man that cursed him into a life of suffering.

Even with all of the sudden knowledge, I wasn't angry. I was mortified. I was sad. I was in pain for what Hyakkimaru had to endure all this time. But I somehow was not angry at this man.

"You plan on saving that half-born demon?" he spat at me.

I gave him a quick nod of my head to answer his question with any hesitation. "You know," I started as I stared into the man's cold eyes, "I pity you. You could have had everything you could have asked for with a little more patience. But instead, you turned to demons for what you wanted. You sold your humanity and made Hyakkimaru suffer. Your own son. You should really be looking at your own reflection because the real demon is you for what you have done."

The man seemed angry at my words as he spat, "How dare you! You don't know anything! You are the one who is siding with a demon child! I had to do what had to be done for my land to prosper! I shall never regret my decision!"

My eyes turned to the woman that had been staring at me intently as if she were trying to figure out who was the woman behind the hood. She held a headless statue in her hands close to her chest.

_She's the one, _my own mind spoke to me. I somehow had the knowledge that her prayers were what had sent me here. She must have been praying to the gods for Hyakkimaru and they sent me.

_Still doesn't explain why Hajime is here though. _I guess I would have to find the rest of my answers at a later time.

"Seems to me that you would have gotten what you wanted without the aid of demons," I said, turning back to the man, "Ever thought that maybe the gods had given you Hyakkimaru for that very purpose? But your impatience cost you the very thing you were praying for."

_My very existence here is proof that the gods are on Hyakkimaru's side. _

"Shut up! What would a woman know! You could never understand!" the man yelled at me in a rage.

"Maybe she was bewitched by the demon child," one of the soldiers muttered.

The idea quickly spread amongst the others and soon Hyakkimaru was seen even more like a monster for putting a curse on a young woman. I seemed to have only caused the situation to grow more out of hand.

"Kill her," the man spoke.

Hyakkimaru was in front of me in an instant, taking down the arrows that were pointing at me with the intent to kill me. I guess they figured that if I am his puppet, killing me was the only option. But they only mad Hyakkimaru angry.

"Stop," I said, having to wrap my arms around his waist to stop him from going berserk against them for trying to kill me.

I was beginning to be afraid. Not of Hyakkimaru but by the fact that he may actually kill a human one day just because they had hurt me. I didn't want Hyakkimaru to have that kind of blood on his hands because of me. Well, I never wanted him to bear that weight at all. I had to stop him.

"Everyone! Retreat!" the man yelled to his men as a blue light shone from the Bonman wall.

I watched as the army left us behind as the wall crumbled down to the ground around our feet. Hyakkimaru used his body to shelter me from any debris. Even though we came out of this encounter alive, I still felt dread spread through my body with knowing more about Hyakkimaru's past.

_What am I going to do? _

How could I comfort him now after knowing so much? After knowing what his own family did to him? I was at a loss and I didn't know that later I would come to regret my indecisiveness to comforting him in his time of need.


End file.
